


Getting A Word In

by Venstar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, slight mention of Moneypenny, slight mention of minions, slight mention of r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Q is so busy that James feels like he just can’t get a word in. Maybe it’s just the right word in or maybe it’s the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting A Word In

**Author's Note:**

> \---uhhhhhhhhhhhhh. A friend was doing the one a day prompt for the 007 fest and well...vacation and other writing things piled on and i got overwhelmed at thinking to start at day 1...so i asked her to just randomly assign me one. she chose #23 "I'm not bothering you, am I?"  
> \---leave a comment or a kudo, i'm really very friendly, like a piranha with a great smile no bby don't go! or click the link to the prompt list and drop a request in the comments section. happy to oblige when i can.

#23 "I'm not bothering you, am I?" from timetospy

Some days, Q is so busy that James feels like he just can’t get a word in. Maybe it’s just the right word in or maybe it’s the right place.

 “I’m…” James begins, but he’s interrupted by the swift approach of a minion bringing a problem up to the young Quartermaster.

 “You are?” Q replied, although he was still distracted by the schematics that were being thrust under his nose.

“Nothing.” James said, shrugging his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t say that, technically, you are something.” Q looked up briefly and gave a small lift to the corner of his mouth. It passed as what was considered a full smile on the Quartermaster any day. James gave him one of his own smiles that had been often described as charming and walked away.

~~*~~

This time, James approached the Quartermaster with a cup of tea. He was concerned about two things.  
1\. Did he make it right  
2\. Would he be able to get more than a word in with Q.

“I’m not…” He started before R was calling for Q from across the room because 004’s mission was going tits up and Q was needed to help untangle him.

“What?” Q asked as he rushed past 007, he peeked up at him through his fringe, his bespectacled hazel eyes already focused internally on 004’s mission situation.

“Nevermind.” James murmured, stepping aside.

“…” Q paused for a moment at 007’s tone and glanced up at him again.

“Anyways, good to see you Q.” James held the cup of tea out to Q, steam rising from the hot liquid.

“Likewise, 007.” Q snagged the cup and rushed off to join R, who was still frantically waving and hopping from her station.

~~*~~  
James glided through the nearly empty and darkened corners of Q-branch until he comes to Q’s office. The Quartermaster was lit from below by the combined screens of his tablet and laptop. He appeared to be absorbed in lines of code, James could see it scrolling across his glasses. He rapped on the door for a brief tick and began to speak, “I’m not bothering…”

“Hello not bothering.” Q said, the half up-tic tugs at the corner of his mouth.

James pauses for a moment and looks behind him briefly, “What?”

“Dad jokes.” Q chuckled to himself and leaned back to look up at 007.

“I beg your pardon?”

“My dad used to finish our sentences like that. I’m hungry. Hi hungry, I’m Dad. You know, Dad jokes.”

"I wouldn’t remember, actually.” James said, frowning, trying to root around in his memory for what could be considered a Dad joke.

Q froze for a heartbeat before grimacing in embarrassment, “Oh. Right. I forgot, I’m sorry 007.”

“Don’t be, it’s quite alright.” James gave a brief tilt of his head before he turned to leave,”Goodnight Q.”

“Goodnight...007.” Q said quietly, watching 007 walk away from him, their brief conversation churning around in the back of his head. He shook himself silently and went back to work.

~~*~~

004’s mission had had it’s ups and downs. Q had managed, along with R and the rest of the minions to extract him from a very sticky situation. He only had a broken arm to show for it, which was nothing to a double-oh agent. 004 was in a celebratory mood and was chatting up Moneypenny when 007 walked past them after meeting with M to head down to Q-branch.

Q was standing quietly in the middle of Q-branch that was oddly empty of minions and something was off about the furniture. James moved forward to stand quietly behind Q. He admired the slender figure in a tragic mustard colored cardigan, the cant of his head, the hair sticking up in several directions.

“I’m not bothering you…” James started and stopped as the mysteriously missing minions came rushing out from a side corridor, each pushing another minion in a rolling office chair. James stepped closer to Q out of reflex as the minions came careening dangerously nearby, racing past them. A stuffed turtle flew threw the air and 007 caught it as it thudded against his chest.

Q steadied himself with a hand to his bicep and looked up at 007’s expression, letting out a small breath of laughter, before remembering what 007 had said before the minions raced past. “No one said you were.” Q stated, his gaze curious. “I certainly haven’t said anything. Has someone said you were?”

An exuberant shout carried through Q-branch as James opened his mouth to respond.

“Looks like Carl and R won.”

“CAN WE GO AGAIN BOSS?”

“What is this?” James asked.  
  
“Game night. We’re playing real world Mario Kart.” Q said, he squeezed 007’s arm once more to make his way back to where the minions had finished their race and were gathering to change drivers. “Oh,” Q said as he turned around to walk backwards, “They’ll want their shell back. It’s part of the game.” 007 threw the stuffed turtle to Q, who smiled and continued to walk backwards, waving goodbye to James.

~~*~~

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” James finally asked as Q stepped out of his bathroom, wearing sleep pants and a towel over his head.

“CHRIST!” Q yelled, as he startled like a cat at finding 007 in his flat. He had yanked the towel off of his head and flung it out one handed at the voice of the intruder. It was snagged by 007. Once he had calmed, he glared up at 007. “What…” Q tried to demand what 007 was doing in his flat, but he was interrupted when he was yanked forward by his towel and his body was suddenly commandeered by the warm embrace of 007. “007!”

“James.”

Q remained stiffly silent, unsure if he was in any danger, but 007...James his brain poked at him. James was just holding him. Still holding him. Q began to alternate between relaxed and jittery as the warmth and closeness was setting off several different body responses at the same time.

James smiled as he saw and felt Q’s response. He leaned down and whispered again in Q’s ear, “I’m not bothering you, am I?”


End file.
